A screen of the known type comprises a subpixel matrix with a multitude of subpixels and an optical element which is arranged in front of or behind the subpixel matrix, as well as a control unit for activating the subpixel matrix. The control unit of such a screen is configured to define a number of subsets of pixels which corresponds to the mentioned plurality, on the subpixel matrix, such that each of the subsets forms a family of parallel strips and is assigned to at least one of the viewing zones which by way of this is unambiguously assigned to this subset, wherein the strips of the different subsets cyclically alternate, and to activate the subpixels of the subpixel matrix in dependence on the image data of the images, such that each of the images is reproduced by the subpixels of one of the mentioned subsets. The optical element of such a screen may e.g. be given by a parallax barrier or by way of a lenticular lens, and has a corresponding grating-like structure aligned to the strips, in order to lead light departing from the subpixels of each of the subsets, into the viewing zone assigned to this subset.
As long as two eyes of a viewer are located in two different ones of the viewing zones, this viewer may thereby be shown a three-dimensionally appearing stereo image by way of the images reproduced on the different subsets of subpixels being selected as stereoscopic half-images which are complementary to one another.
Screens of this type are known from the state of the art, wherein one may differentiate between so-called single-user displays and multi-user displays, depending on the number of subsets and accordingly on the number of images which are to be simultaneously reproduced. A single-user display for the simultaneous reproduction of two stereoscopic half-images is known for example from the document DE 10 2006 031 799 B3. There, it is also described how an activation of the screen by way of so-called tracking can be adapted to a changing head position of a viewer by way of brightness centres of gravity of pixels which each comprise several subpixels, being laterally displaced by way of a different weighting of intensities of the different subpixels of each pixel.
However, it has been found that with this and with other known methods of activating autostereoscopic screens, strip patterns which are annoying to the viewer depending on his exact head position, may remain visible on the screen and are superimposed on the reproduced images and are typically orientated parallel to the structure of the optical element. Even with slight head movements, these strip patterns may shift greatly and then appear extremely annoying, even if they result by way of slight apparent brightness fluctuations.